


Hasta El oscuro puede amar

by youkosaiyo



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angels, Dead People, Demons, M/M, Nature Magic, Other, Resurrection, Sacrifice, Secret Identity, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkosaiyo/pseuds/youkosaiyo
Summary: Cayó de rodillas. Rugió de dolor; su sangre se había vuelto como lava incandescente recorriendo sus venas.Su pálida piel se volvía oscura por momentos. Los ópalos de ojos se convertían en rubíes.





	Hasta El oscuro puede amar

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marver Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión. Créditos a los autores de las imágenes de portada en turno.  
Personajes: Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.  
Aclaraciones y advertencia: Romance, angustia, muerte de personaje, pactos demoníaco y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 

Resumen: Cayó de rodillas. Rugió de dolor; su sangre se había vuelto como lava incandescente recorriendo sus venas.  
Su pálida piel se volvía oscura por momentos. Los ópalos de ojos se convertían en rubíes.  
Beta Reader: Samantha_Myarrow

—d

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Hasta El oscuro puede amar

 

Capítulo 1.- El eterno

 

«Cayó de rodillas. Rugió de dolor; su sangre se había vuelto como lava incandescente recorriendo sus venas.  
Su pálida piel se volvía oscura por momentos. Los ópalos de ojos se convertían en rubíes. 

La agonía de miles de vidas recorriendo cada fibra de su ser.

Voces gritaban su nombre, pero él las escuchaba tan lejanas, como el eco de tiempos pasados.

“No debiste hacerlo…”»

Despertó de golpe, sudando frío y con la respiración entrecortada. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que tenido esa clase de sueños, que ya lo creía olvidado. Al menos eso pensó antes de que los sucesos relacionados con Thanos y las Gemas del Infinito hubieran despertado sus viejas memorias.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos. Una capa de color rojizo acariciaba su mano. Sonrió al objeto que contaba con vida propia.

—Estoy bien —susurró a su amiga inseparable.

La Capa no pareció creerle, pues se envolvió a él tratando de reconfortarlo.

Cerró los ojos e inmediatamente, el rostro de Yaialel vino a su mente… su voz, sus incesantes súplicas de perdón.

Ellos. Sus hermanos y Yaialel no tuvieron culpa alguna en su destino. Al contrario, agradecía infinitamente el que ellos se vieron librados de la maldición.

—Merecen descansar —dijo al aire.

Se levantó de la cama, ya no tenía caso si no podría dormir. Tan pronto sus pies tocaron el suelo, todo a su alrededor desapareció, incluso su Capa.  
Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, frío. Suspiró. El lugar mutó nuevamente, estaba frente a un castillo, cuyas murallas eran de fuego y hielo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó al aire y como respuesta se vio transportado al interior.

Los pasillos estaban rebosantes de cuerpos con ropas de diferentes eras y posiciones, todos detenidos en el tiempo.

El vaho de su aliento se disparaba en el ambiente. El frío calaba los huesos, cualquier humano hubiera muerto en cuestión de segundos.

Pero él no era humano.

El eco de sus pasos resonaba por todo el lugar, como el lamento de las almas. 

Strange se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta que se abrió con un sonido chirriante. Al ingresar, su aspecto cambió por completo; enormes alas de plumas tan negras como la noche sobresalían de su espalda, sus cortos cabellos crecieron hasta la cintura. Los ópalos de sus ojos se volvieron dos pozos oscuros, en el centro, un par de rubíes. 

Dos enormes cuernos nacieron desde su frente hasta elevarse varios centímetros sobre esta.

El demonio de los mil nombres, el Oscuro, aquél que rivalizaba con el poder de Lucifer e, incluso, con el mismo Arcángel Gabriel.

Miró hacia el trono que le pertenecía, pero su atención, pronto se vio atrapada por siete seres de alas tan blancas como la nieve; estaban encerrados en cristales de hielo, sus rostros plácidos ayudaban a reconfortarlo.

—Yaialel —susurró con anhelo. La yema de sus dedos rozaba delicadamente una de las rumbas de hielo que, extrañamente despedían un agradable calor y dulce aura —… hermanos…

…

Ir al complejo de los Vengadores, no era algo que agradara a Strange, pero luego de ser parte de lo sucedido con Thanos y posteriores amenazas de carácter místico, se hizo evidente que la ayuda del Hechicero Supremo era necesaria.  
Si bien, Stephen aceptó ayudar, jamás fue su intención unirse a los Vengadores, pero lo hizo, ¿por qué?

—Haudini, es extraño que uses las puertas como una persona normal, en lugar de tus portales —Strange suspiró pesadamente. Tony Stark era la razón por la que se había aceptado unirse a ese grupo de idiotas.  
—Pensé actuar como los simples mortales, a ver qué se sentía —respondió con tal arrogancia que haría sonreír hasta al mismísimo Leliel.  
—Oh, tal vez yo debería intentarlo también —ambos sonrieron. Era tan extraño sentir esa conexión… una que no había sentido desde la muerte de Yaialel. Eso le intrigaba y preocupaba en partes iguales.  
—¿Para qué me has llamado, Tony? —Stark había insistido en que lo llamara por su nombre. <>.

Stark hizo un puchero y Stephen no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿No puedo llamar a mi hermano de barba, sólo por qué sí?  
—Sí, pero tú no eres alguien que me llamaría al complejo para socializar.  
—Cierto —dijo haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiera. —Necesito de tu Abracadabra y tus polvos de hadas.  
—¿Qué sucede? —Strange esperaba que fuese algo importante.

Tony no le respondió, en lugar de eso, condujo a Strange a su taller, dónde había una cápsula, dentro de ella, un cuerpo. Stephen se acercó, descubriendo el cuerpo de Steven Rogers dentro. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó su atención, fue ver que aún poseía signos vitales.

 

—Está vivo… —susurró sorprendido. No podía ser cierto… El Capitán América había muerto, se sacrificó para que Tony obtuviera la Gema del Alma y poder detener a Thanos.  
—Sí, la pregunta es: ¿cómo? Nadie pudo haber sobrevivido a una caída de esa altura, ni siquiera Rogers.  
—Así que crees que tiene que ver con las artes místicas.  
—A menos que tengas alguna otra teoría —dijo Tony, pero por la mirada que le dio, Strange supo que había algo más.  
—¿Cómo encontraron a Rogers? Dudo que hayas decidido jugar a los mineros en su tumba.

Tony le explicó que V.I.E.R.N.E.S. había descubierto una anomalía que venía desde el interior de la tumba del Capitán América. Cuando hicieron estudios más a fondo, se dieron cuenta que Rogers tenía pulso, pero parecía estar sumido en una especie de animación suspendida.

—Cuando exhumamos su cuerpo, encontramos algo a sus pies —dijo al tiempo que le pedía a Dum-E entregar a Strange un cofre de color negruzco con extraños símbolos, estaba sellado con cera negra y, extrañamente parecía nuevo—. Intentamos abrirlo, pero nada funcionó.

Strange examinó el cofre con ojo crítico, conocía ese trabajo… Azazel. Maldijo a ese ángel caído y sus estúpidos juegos. Si tanto se aburría en el infierno, ¿por qué no buscaba algún otro pasatiempo que no tuviera que ver con él?

—¿Stephen…?  
—Lo llevaré al Sanctum. Si hay algo peligroso, no quiero poner a nadie en riesgo.

Tony asintió con la cabeza.

—Tal vez esa cosa tenga relación con la resurrección de Rogers.  
—Quizás —comentó sin poner real atención.

El silencio reinó por un momento, antes de ser interrumpido por Tony.

—Pepper y yo decidimos cancelar la boda —Strange lo miró con atención.  
—Lo siento —Tony simplemente se encogió de hombros.  
—Está bien, creo que fue lo mejor, en especial luego de… ya sabes, perder al bebé.

Strange no sabía qué decir o hacer para consolar a su… ¿amigo? Sabía que Tony amaba a Pepper, pero ella, no había podido superar la muerte de su hijo nonato.

Thanos había tomado más vidas de las que todos creían.

—Estoy seguro que las cosas se arreglarán. La Srita. Potts superará la pérdida, con tu ayuda —Tony negó con la cabeza. Era el adiós definitivo. Strange le miró sin saber como animarlo, había dejado de tener real contacto con las personas desde hace tantos años… tantos que ya no sabía cómo consolar. Había olvidado lo qué era ser un humano.  
—El antiguo guardián del santuario de New York dejó una interesante colección de botellas de vino, quizás, estés interesado en probarlos conmigo.

Tony levantó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Acaso estás invitándome a beber? —Strange se encogió de hombros.  
—Se supone que los amigos están para ayudar en los momentos difíciles.

Tony sonrió, había algo en Strange que le hacía confiar plenamente en él. Algo que luego de los acontecimientos de la Civil War, no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Era como una extraña conexión la que los unía. No sabía la razón, pero creía firmemente que Stephen Strange jamás le traicionaría.

 

—Se acuerdo —aceptó Stark —. Quizás podamos tomarnos una copa mientras me ayudas a resolver el misterio de la caja.  
—Como Sherlock y Watson —dijo Strange sonriendo —. Serías un John bastante interesante.  
—¿Bromeas? Definitivamente yo sería Sherlock —ambos se miraron y sonrieron, impartiendo una broma secreta.

—Será mejor aguardar a ver que el contenido no sea peligroso para aquellos que desconocen las artes místicas —Tony lo medito un momento, pero terminó aceptando—. Te avisaré tan pronto descubra algo.  
—De acuerdo Sr. Potter. Espero que Voldemort no esté pensando escapar del mundo mágico.  
—Por el bien de los insignificantes muggles, espero que no —con esas palabras, dio por terminada la conversación. Abrió un portal y se marchó pero, contrario a lo esperado, no se dirigió al Santuario. En lugar de eso, apareció en una habitación sin ventanas.  
El lugar olía a viejo y humedad. Había enormes estantes con libros de pastas gruesas de cuero, tan antiguos que probablemente se destruirían al ser tocados. Una mesa de madera negra se encontraba una esquina, cargada de artefactos cuyo uso se perdió en las memorias del tiempo.

La precaria luz de las velas, daba un aspecto lúgubre que a Strange se le antojaba nostálgico, pero al mismo tiempo acogedor.

Hizo un espacio en la mesa y colocó el cofre de Azazel. Poco recordaba de él, nada relevante en realidad. Había caído cuando enseñó a los hijos de Adán el dominio del hierro y, con ello, la construcción de armas. Se unió a Lucifer durante la rebelión y cayó acompañándolo a los abismos del infierno.  
Strange tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él en un par de ocasiones… Un “demonio” bastante particular del que, estaba seguro, se llevaría muy bien con Tony.

—Tal vez no sea buena idea que esos dos se conozcan —por alguna razón, el imaginar a Azazel cerca de Tony hacía que su sangre hirviera, aunque no comprendía la razón.

Suspiró. Era mejor abrir el cofre y ver qué se traía entre manos ese lunático. Ya después lo golpearía por dejar algo potencialmente peligroso al alcance de los humanos.

Cerró los ojos. Su apariencia cambió; la apariencia humana le dio paso a la demoníaca. El Oscuro dejaba su disfraz.

Strange pronunció unas palabras en el idioma de los demonios; llevó uno de sus dedos a su boca para hacerse un corte con ayuda de sus filosos colmillos. La sangre brotó inmediatamente.  
Continuó recitando aquel extraño idioma.  
Manchó con su sangre un sello que se rompió de inmediato. El cofre se abrió, relevando su contenido.

Strange función el ceño ante lo que se revelaba ante sus ojos…

…

 

¡Hola gente! Este fic está basado en otra de mis historias “El que tiene mil nombres” del fandom de Sherlock. Espero les guste y que mi Strange demonio sea de su agrado.  
Este fic está dedicado a todas las chicas del grupo Ironatrange, pero principalmente a Sam, quién me hace el favor de betear esta locura.  
Bueno, bye, bye.


End file.
